


Intimate Moments

by LimePie



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cullen Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimePie/pseuds/LimePie
Summary: When you're a vampire, time becomes irrelevant and memories are clear moments as if they happened yesterday. A collection of intimate moments from the Cullen’s couples over the years, each chapter a different couple. Or in other words an excuse for me to write lemons.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 18





	1. Suburban Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome to that story. It was an idea that I had many years ago and I never had much time to put it into practice and I decided to do that with my free time in quarantine. I hope you like it, feel free to give suggestions of themes / situations.
> 
> I obviously don't own the twilight saga, otherwise there would be another saga to tell the story of Alice and Jasper.

Esme followed the man's speech on TV as finished the pie. Her hands placed the cherry so delicately that she barely made a mark on the dough. The house was quiet. A surprising feat for a home with five children. It happened when they were all at school. She smiled at the thought of her children. She loved them, with all her heart. And would always be grateful for the opportunity that Carlisle had given to her.

But she was also grateful for the moments of silence. A house full of teenage vampires wasn't exactly the quietest place on earth. It was nice to have time and space for yourself for a while. Without Edward listening to her thoughts, Alice trying to guess what her next appointment will be, or even Jasper managing to map her thoughts and intentions based on the emotions she felt.

At that moment she might even look like a normal housewife. Just a suburban woman with an apron wrapped around her body and cooking a nice dinner for her children and husband. If you took away the obvious factor that neither she, Carlisle, or the children will eat anything that was on the table. Esme placed the jar in which she had made the dough in the sink and watched her work. Well, at least it had been beautiful. She had no idea of the taste, and had no interest in trying it. After all these years she could no longer remember what it felt like to have one of those beautiful cherries on her lips, or even what the sugar sprinkled on top of it felt like. All human food had a strange sickening smell, and an even more repulsive taste.

Although she was overjoyed to learn that Edward and Bella were together again, she knew it would be a challenge. Unlike what her son might think, Esme didn't ignore the fact that her daughter-in-law was a human. She knew very well how human Bella was when she smelled her sweet, pungent scent when she entered an environment, or even how all his clothes seemed to have her light and sweet scent.

Esme had only seen how lonely Edward was. Several times she had wondered if Carlisle had turned him too young. Edward seemed to be unable to fully fit. Be among humans, due to their immortality and bloodlust; be it among immortals, due to their constant difficulty in relating. She had seen the interest expressed in Tanya Denali's eyes when they first met the Anchorage clan.

If Edward had noticed, he preferred not to mention. Esme could see how he ignored Tanya's constant attempts to get his attention. He didn't seem to feel anything for her, not even the slightest natural male curiosity. As much as Esme tried to hide it, she had been worried that maybe he wouldn't find someone that interested him. She knew how reserved Edward was and didn't like being inconvenient.

When she had seen the intensity of the sensations that Bela made in him, she had been elated. Edward had found someone after all. She knew that things would not be simple. There was nothing simple about the love between a vampire and a mortal. But knew that things would work out somehow. They would find a way. And of course the newest relationship in the family had brought changes. Among them is Esme's need to acquire minimal culinary skills. Bela would need to feed in the time would spend with them.

She heard the sound of gravel and tires on the pavement. A car had just entered the small narrow street that led towards the house. Esme frowned. Had something happened to any of the children? She believed not, otherwise the school would have called. Everyone was at school, except for Rosalie and Emmett, who had fled to spend the day in one of the houses on the coast. That would certainly need a makeover after the two left. And Carlisle was in the hospital.

The car stopped in front of the house. She leaned against the counter when she heard the soft steady steps that indicated that her husband had gotten out of the car. Her eyes closed when they smelled the sweet aroma that emanated from him. Carlisle smelled like a rainy day and freshly cut wood. She smiled when saw him come in the door.

"Good afternoon, dear" He waved as placed the leather briefcase on the sofa and unbuttoned his heavy coat. It had been raining a lot in Forks lately, and as much as the amount of clothing was uncomfortable, it avoided questioning. Since for humans, it was normal.

"Good afternoon. Is something wrong at work?" Asked while washing her hands, in seconds he was on her back and wrapped her in his arms. She snuggled into his warm arms.

"Not. Quietly in reality, there was no patient scheduled. And as I am not the doctor on duty, I decided to take the afternoon off" Carlisle replied kissing her hair, then looking puzzled at the pie on the table. "Smells delicious, honey."

"No, it doesn't" Esme replied rolling her eyes to the joke. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face, and looked curiously. Carlisle and she had been together for a long time. One of the most interesting things about spending so much time with someone was that words became unnecessary at times. He knew there was something on her mind for the past few days.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as sprinkled some sugar on her nose. Esme smiled.

"Do you think it will work? Edward and Bella?" Esme asked, her expression losing its former lightness. Carlisle slid his hand through the hair, a gesture he used to make when was thinking about something.

"Honestly? I do not know. But I hope so."

"It have to give" Esme commented and sighed "I don't know what will become of him if it doesn't."

"Don't worry, dear." He whispered and kissed her. Esme felt her body immediately relax.

It never failed to surprise her how she reacted to Carlisle. The heat that ran through her body every time his full lips touched hers. The euphoric feeling that took over right away. It made her feel like a teenager. Although the teenager she had been would be a long way from having the thoughts she had now. Esme felt his arms slide around her waist and lift her off the floor. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. Carlisle supported her on the kitchen counter.

"You are so beautiful" She felt her face heat up with the way he looked at her, his eyes openly showing all his desire. Carlisle smiled and kissed her. She sighed deeply as her swollen lips parted, allowing herself to feel his touch. Esme felt his fingers slide down her thighs, apparently ignoring the presence of the dress.

"The children" Esme whispered. It wouldn't take long for the boys to return from school, and finding their parents clinging to the kitchen counter wasn't an image she wanted to portray. Carlisle seemed to ignore her reminder and took the moment to slide his lips down her slender neck. _Oh God, he is so good._ Esme thought. He seemed to know exactly what to do to get her excited. His hot mouth leaving wet kisses along her neck, while his firm hands tightened on her legs under the dress, was sinfully good. "Carlisle!"

"Alice" He reminded her. Their daughter had a constant habit of frequently monitoring the future of everyone in the house, so it wouldn't surprise either of them if she already knew what was going on. "Open your legs."

Esme gasped when he nibbled on her neck. She opened her eyes in time to see him pile up her expensive dress at the waist showing off her thighs, which she promptly slid open. He smiled wickedly as bent down. Oh, Esme knew exactly what would come with that smile. He opened his mouth and placed wet, hot kisses on her thighs, his fingers sliding down her open calves. Esme bit her lips.

Carlisle seemed to have some special pleasure in making her feel intensely aroused. And that included a long and delicious torture on her legs before finally touching where she most yearned. His soft lips seemed to have all the time in the world as they carefully explored every warm piece of skin. Then he surprised her by holding her thighs firmly and pulling her effortlessly to the edge of the bench while opening her legs further.

Esme arched her back when she felt his tongue slide down her wet entrance. _Oh, yes!_ She practically whined. Her hips instinctively contorted, but were quickly restrained by his hands. Her fingers clutched the counter as he licked it in long, slow strokes. Somewhere in her mind she could hear herself warning to the possibility of breaking the edge of the counter, but that voice was flatly erased when she felt Carlisle's lips close around her clit and suck.

She knew it wasn't going to last much longer. Her fingers closed on the edge of the counter and her mind registered a small cracking noise, which was quickly drowned out by the sound of her groan as he increased the speed of his caresses. _That._ She whimpered as he circled the exact spot that sent a cascade of pleasure throughout her body.

"Carlisle!" She gasped when the orgasm took her with overwhelming intensity.

Carlisle leaned over kissing his wife's delicious legs, and smiled at the image in front of him. Never in his entire existence would he tire of this scene. Esme's spread legs and the expression of full rapture she had when came. It seemed straight out of some erotic painting by Courbet. Your own private muse. He stood up the instant she opened his eyes.

It was happiness and hell combined. His cock throbbed painfully, and he felt her delicious bittersweet taste in his mouth. All he could think about was how desperately he wanted to sink into Esme. He kissed her and slid his hands down her back, his fingers curling into the fabric of her dress and feeling the silk give way with his strength. He would apologize later for the destroyed dress.

He pressed himself against as kissed her, felt her nails sink into his belt as the poor fabric gave in to the pressure of her fingers and broke. Well, she couldn't complain now, and he thanked himself mentally for not wearing one of his favorite pants. He smiled as he bit her bottom lip. Esme was so delicious. It didn't take long for his pants and shirt to be nothing more than a pile of rags on the floor. In a fluid movement he filled her.

It didn't matter if they had had sex so many times that he had lost count over those more than 80 years together. Being in it, feeling its soaked warmth enveloping him, was as close to paradise as he could get as a vampire. His memories didn't seem to live up to the sensations she aroused in his body. Esme leaned her back, rest on the kitchen counter and supporting one of her legs on his chest. Carlisle kissed her soft thigh as he pushed hard against her. His sweet and gentle wife was moaning and whimpering in front of him. His mind, numb with desire, caught the sound of the wood on the counter protesting against their strength.

Oh, he wouldn't stop. I wouldn't mind a bit if had to change the counter. Hell, he would furnish the entire kitchen if he could fuck Esme in every bit of that place. A particularly loud moan left Carlisle's mouth when all he could concentrate on was the tight heat of her pussy around his cock, and the delicious scent of the two of them making love. He could feel how much more often her inner walls were contracting. Neither of them would take long to come at this rate.

"Oh, fuck" Carlisle clenched his teeth when he felt her walls tighten and her whole body tense. He could never help himself when she came. He sank his teeth into Esme's thighs as emptied himself inside her with a deep groan. Carlisle smiled at the feeling of satisfaction that seemed to take over his whole body with a wave. He watched Esme's brown eyes open. "Your hair is white."

"What?" She asked visibly confused. He laughed, slid his finger across the strands and showed her. "Oh, we should have cleaned the counter before."

"I think it isn't the kind of thing that cleaning solves" He commented showing a piece of marble that should have been fixed on the edge the bench and hung loosely. They heard the sound of a car entering the road leading to the house. Esme groaned.

"The kids won't make us forget about that, will they?"

"I highly doubt it. Especially Emmett, I think he will really have fun."


	2. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because let's be honest, Emmett and Rosalie were never able to keep their hands to themselves

Rosalie sighed and tapped the pen on the table. The annoying thing about having to go to high school as a vampire was not just the pulsing smell of blood around her. Although that was definitely a challenge. But it was having to see the same thing over and over again. She nibbled her lips to keep from telling the physics teacher who was trying to teach mechanics to the students that some of that content had already been overcome. Her last trip to the university had demonstrated that there were significant advances in the attempt to unify the theory of relativity and quantum mechanics.

Emmett played absently beside her with a small ball of paper, Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. At times her husband seemed more like a big hyperactive child than an adult man. Luckily for them they always sat in the last row, and most humans tried to stay far enough away from them by crowding in the front rows.

"10 dollars that I can hit the ball on her head and blame Ethan Miller" Emmett commented aiming the ball at the teacher. Rosalie snorted, and stopped herself from laughing. Well, if he tried that hard when studying, he would easily be a genius.

“So mature. Why don't you look for something more useful to do? ” She made fun of him, he leaned back in his chair and threw the ball at her. Rosalie wasn't in the mood to move to pick it up, which made it bounce off her bust and fall into her bra. She glared at him, Emmett smiled.

"Spoke the woman with a small ball of paper in her breasts" He commented amusedly. Rosalie shot him a look. _Oh, he would pay for that._ But before she could catch the ball, Emmett pulled her into a hug. Him left arm snaked by her shoulders, pulling her back toward his firm chest, whilehis right hand locked her wrists.

From a distance, it looked like just a couple of lovers getting comfortable with each other. Rosalie snorted and tried to pull her wrists out of his grip. She was going to dig her nails into Emmett's legs in revenge as soon as she managed to get the damn little ball of paper out of her breasts. He smiled, amused by her attempt to break free. She felt her fingers slide slowly down the side of her neck towards the shirt. Rosalie looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he looked at her as if had no idea what she was talking about. Meanwhile, his fingers slid along the smooth curve of her breast under the neckline of the shirt.

"Looking for something more useful to do," Emmett replied with a lustful smile. He wasn't going to do what she was thinking, was he? Rosalie was ready to tell him to stop this ridiculous thing, when his fingers slid into the bra.

She bit her bottom lip when she felt his fingers slide gently over her nipple. Her body immediately responded to the stimulus, she could feel the nipple rising with his touch. Emmett smiled as buried his face in her neck.

"Emmett..." Her attempt to scold him failed miserably when in the middle of the sentence he squeezed her nipple between his fingers. A shot of pleasure went through her body and Rosalie couldn't contain the low moan that escaped from her lips.

“Quiet, baby. Don't you want to draw attention to us, want you? ” He whispered in her ears. _Bastard!_ He knew what she looked like when he touched her breasts and was using it to his advantage.

Emmett released her wrists and slid the fingers toward the hem of the black skirt she was wearing. Rosalie pulled back a little and gave him a warning look, the last thing she wanted was to be caught in the classroom with his hands on her breasts. Edward and Jasper would never let them forget that. Emmett ignored her exit attempted and just used his hand on her breast to make her stay exactly where she was, while sliding his fingers down her thighs.

Rosalie squeezed her thighs in an attempt to stop his fingers from advancing. It just brought a low laugh from Emmett beside her as nibbled her ear. She bit her lip in an attempt to contain the growing excitement.

"Spread your legs, dear" She tried to ignore how his low voice saying this in her ears made her even more wet. But Rosalie felt her resistance give way and her legs parted slightly. He slid his fingers slowly over her thighs, as if he had all day to play with her. She gasped and squirmed when she felt him slide his tongue along the side of her neck.

She felt her body go soft with the amount of stimulation she was receiving. Rosalie held the edge of the table in an attempt to maintain some composure, her eyes searching for any hint that someone had noticed them. But his classmates seemed focused on trying to understand what all those formulas on the board were. She dug her nail into the table when she felt Emmett slide his fingers gently over the edge of her wet panties.

"Emmett!" She practically begged him to stop playing with her and really caressing. He smiled and continued to slide his finger through the lace panties. A touch close enough to make Rosalie completely soaked, but still too far away to really satisfy her. _Oh, she was going to get even with him for that_. Although Emmett was impatient with just about everything that concerned his life, Rosalie was surprised at how patient he was as a lover.

In fact, if I were a little more attentive, I wouldn't be surprised. He loved to tease and provoke people. And since she had little disposition for his usual pranks, he quickly found a pleasurable way to tease her that wouldn't result in a colossal fight afterwards. She wanted to hit him for being so annoying, but all she could concentrate on at the moment was how her inner walls seemed to pulsate in search of something to fill the feeling of emptiness.

Her fingers tightened around the table in front of her, and she heard the furniture creak under the force of the grip. Emmett seemed to take the cue and finally pull her panties aside and slide his fingers inside her. Rosalie thanked him that he chose that moment to also envelop her lips and stifle the loud moan she let out.

It didn't matter how many times she'd felt his fingers on her, the sensation was stunning. Rosalie was so wet that both of his fingers slid inside without much difficulty. She closed her eyes, delighting in the feel of him inside, her muscles contracting and relaxing in his fingers. He broke the kiss and turned to her neck, biting gently on her sensitive skin.

"So tight and wet," Emmett murmured in her ear, his husky voice demonstrating that she wasn't the only one affected by their activities. She whimpered and buried her head in his chest, trying to hide the sensations that emanated from her center to the entire body as his fingers entered and left her.

Rosalie felt her senses drown out any external stimuli to focus on his touch. Emmett used his palm to squeeze her clit as he increased speed with his fingers moving. Rosalie sank her teeth into the inside of her cheek to prevent any sound from coming out of her lips.

It wouldn't last long if he continued to do this. Rosalie could feel her body contract with the prospect of orgasm, her body seemed to be completely overwhelmed with sensations. And then he squeezed and rubbed her swollen clitoris as his fingers sank into her, Rosalie broke.

"Emm!" She whimpered and waited for his chest to drown out the noise. She felt her pussy convulse and her hot groove trickle down Emmett's fingers.

It took a few seconds for her body to recognize anything around her again. Rosalie looked up to see her physics teacher looking at them both with an expression of disapproval. _Emmett, you really pay me!_

* * *

Carlisle slid the lab coat away from him and placed it on the chair. His 24-hour shift had ended. He had a patient who was in a very serious condition, a truck driver who was the victim of a serious accident, he wanted to stay a little longer to monitor his condition. But there was no way to do this without drawing the attention of the other doctors. He had a feeling that his patient wouldn't last long, no matter how much effort he had made to save him.

"Doctor Cullen" He turned to the young secretary who quietly knocked on the door. Had things progressed faster than he had anticipated? “Your wife called while you were busy. She asked to return as soon as you could, something related to problems with the children at school. ”

“Thank you, Angela. I'll call Esme. ”He smiled in thanks to her as watched her close the door behind her. Problems at school? He wondered if any of them had caught the attention of the school direction with their abnormal strength.

God knew it had been exhausting trying to get rid of the football coach at one of the schools the boys attended. Emmett had found it funny to hit a ball on Jasper's head across the court. The coach had brought in a scout from one of the college teams who was looking for players for the student team. The two had been so fascinated by Emmett's high ‘skill’ that it took him lose four games in a row for the school team to convince themselves that it was just a stroke of luck. Edward provided an elaborate explanation of something about the wind that helped.

"Darling, did you call?" Carlisle asked as soon as his wife answered the phone. She heard a sound of laughter at the end of the call. Why did Jasper seem to be bursting out laughing?

_Carlisle, can you pick me up from school with the kids? I had to come here to get Emmett and Rosalie out of the principal._

She seemed clearly embarrassed in her speech. He knew that tone of voice, usually accompanied by a slight red flush that spread over her wife's heart-shaped face. And Esme was even more attractive that way, if that was possible. Carlisle smiled and wondered what their children did that could have caused this reaction.

"What happened?" He asked confused, a long second of silence passed, and was broken by the laugh shared by Edward and Jasper in the background of the call.

_Emmett and Rosalie were unable to be discreet about their ... activities_

Esme commented, she seemed to struggle to find a word that would fit at the end of the sentence. Which only made Carlisle feel even more confused. What could your two teenage children be doing that took them straight to the direction and needed Esme to release them?

_Well, if he had tried to be discreet he wouldn't have had sex with her in the middle of a full classroom_. Jasper's mocking voice can be heard clearly in the background, followed by a laugh from Alice.

_Jasper, manners!_ Esme scolded her son for his rude speech. _Carlisle dear, I will be waiting for you at school._

Carlisle had to stop himself from laughing. He and Esme had wondered if it really was a good idea for Emmett and Rosalie to return to school now. The two had just come out of one of their honeymoons, and they tended to be somewhat ... exhibitionist in those moments. He should have listened to his wife and waited at least another 2 years before sending them back to school. Well, nothing more fun to do on a wednesday afternoon than picking up your two decades-old vampire children from school after they were caught with your pants down.

"I'll be there in a few minutes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have many ideas, but most are still half written. I am still creating a willingness to organize everything.
> 
> Leave comments with ideas and things that you would find interesting, I would love to read! ;-)


End file.
